Why did you leave me?
by acooper1121
Summary: You are getting to know jimin more what if you get to close to him he might leave


~Months later~

Jimin POV

"Its been 8 months sense me and Y/N met each other, lately ive been feeling weird i think im starting to have feelings for Y/N we not officially dating but we do hold hands sometimes and we give each other hugs but thats all." "i Been teaching Y/N how to speak , write, and read korean and she also is teaching me some english im not really good at specking english but she helps inprove my english." Maybe i should ask her to be my girlfriend"? i mean i am going to her house today for a project. Well then lets see how this plays out. he said to himself

~Your house~

Y/N POV

"Jimin was about come to my house for a project and for some reason, i was scared i didnt know how to act even though we been hanging out for months now."

~The door bell rings~

"Omg its him im not ready, im not ready" you said sreaming like and idiot. you open the door to see jimin smiling at you."Hey jimin, you look cute to today" i said. "Thanks Y/N you look even more cute."he said biting his lips and giving me a wink. "Are you flirting with me park jimin"? i said and winked at him. "No, well maybe" he said while smiling. "Oh Chim Chim is flirting."

Chim Chim?! he said with a confused look on his face. Yes thats your new nickname Chim Chim. I said while winking at him. Now come in we been siting out here

flirting. I said, i gave him one last wink before letting him in. "Wow your house is so cool". his eyes got bigger by the minute. I know now lets start our project.

~A COUPLE HOURS LATER~

Jimin can we stop im so exhausted we been working on this project for hours.

Fine, 10 minute break and only 10 minutes. He said firmly. "Only 10 minutes thats to short Chim Chim can we just work on this tomorrow?" Fine shortcake. he said with a smirk on his face. "No dont call ME THAT CHIM CHIM." i said as my voice got louder. "Then stop calling me chim chim". I'll never stop calling you chim chim is cute shortcake is just cringy!!!" i said yelling out him.

"Then im not going stop calling you shortcake, shortcake." He winked at me and hugged me tightly. J-JIMIN I I CANT BREATH STOP HUGGING ME I I MIGHT DIE!! I said yelling but at the sametime trying to breathe. "Sorry shortcake" he said

Stop calling me that JIMIN, i said rolling my eyes. "Ok shortcake i promise i'll stop calling you shortcake." he said sarcasticly

PARK JIMIN I HATE YOU!!! I said yelling at him. Jimin started running away he was like the flash i never seen jimin run that fast in my life. PARK JIMIN GET BACK HERE I WILL END YOUR LIFE, JIMIN!!! i said while running after him.

"Please dont kill me shortcake im sorry, I LOVE YOU!!!". he said loudly. He stop running after he realize what he said i was still running and i bumped right into him. Chim chim what did you just say? i said nervously. "N-Nothing shortcake i didnt say anything." he said looking at the floor. Yes you did i heared you y-you love me. i said while blushing but also i was very nervous. "Yes i like you, he quickly respond." I liked him too. I like you to chim chim. i said with a smile on my face. He smile and then bite his lip and then he hugged me tightly, i hugged him back i felt like we were hugging for hours.

So what do we do next, i said. "Well then shortcake w-will you be my girlfriend then." he said nervously. Sure chim chim i will be your girlfriend anytime of the day. i said happlie. Jimin was about to kiss me when he backed up and he just stood not moving a muscle. I turned around and to see my step-dad looking at jimin. H-Hey dad what are you doing home so early? i said as i was trembling. what was he about to do? "WHO THE HELL IS THIS Y/N? he was MAD!!!". I'm her girlf... i hit jimin on his chest HARD.

"That hurts shortcake why did you do that?" he whisper. i didnt answer his question i just inored him and starting talking again. He just a friend no need to worry. i said nervously. Well he was about go anyway, so bye jimin see you later! i said.

"But i need my stuff and its in your room" he said while his vioce was cracking. I'll go get it then you wait outside. I said shly. Be right back chim chim i-i mean jimin hehe bye. I run so quick to get to my room leaving jimin there by himself. "YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH HER OR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!!!" My dad said angrily. "Y-yes sir, i'll prosime i never touch her." He said while crossing his heart with is finger. "NOW GET OUT MY HOUSE!!!"

As he said that jimin run as fast as he could."Bye have a great day sir!" He yelled. Your dad spoke under his breath."ummm i like this guy." i went outside to see jimin wet it was raining like cats and dogs. Jimin you dont need to sit out in the rain. "I needed to get out of your house you dad is crazy." he said.

Well his not really my dad his my step-dad i dont really see my real dad anymore. i said almost about to cry. "Sorry i didnt know." he said about to cry too.Its ok chim chim you didnt know, and here is your stuff. i handed his stuff and he quickly grabed my hand. PARK JIMIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING I'M GONNA GET WET!!! Jimin started to pull me to the direactions to his house. I was really cold, why did drag me outside to go to his house...ugh he can be annoying sometimes!!

i said screameing to myself. "Shortcake are you cold?" he said with a smile on his face. A little, i said while shivering. "Here i have a hoddie its in my backpack." I open his backpack and grabed his hoddie and put it on. I could feel jimin looking at me and turn my head to see him biting his lips. "You look hella hot in my hoddie shortcake." He said while licking his lips and that was turning my on.

STOP CHIM CHIM!!! i yelled at him. "Stop what shortcake?" JUST STOP JIMIN!!! He looked at me with a confused face. "I know what you mean shortcake you dont want me to lick my lips i can clearly see you are turned on by it." he said licking his lips again i turned away because i was blushing so hard. I didnt even notice that we were at his house already. "We are here shortcake."

Wow your house is so BIG!! i said screaming and jumping around. "Come on you cazy girl!!" he winked at me. Omg thank god we are out the rain, I HATE THE RAIN!! "Look lets go to my room." He said. Did you say your room chim chim. i said as my eyes got bigger in size. "Yes now lets go." he grab your hand and pull you to his bedroom. We should plays some viedos games. I said happily. "What should we play then shortcake?" We should play beyond two souls we can record it for my channel, its not two player game but we can take turns playing it!! "Sure you should play first and then i play after you finshed the first chaper." he said. Hey guys welcome back to another video and we are going to play beyond two souls and we have a special guest." JIMIN!!! I said waving my hands like crazy.

~TWO HOURS LATER~

Ok guys we been play this game for hours so guys i hope you enjoy this video if you did give it a big thumbs up subscribe to my channel and see you guys next bye!!! Me and jimin both wave to the camera. After we stoped recording, all of the sudden i felt a pair of lips touch mine. JIMIN IS KISSING ME!!! i just went with it and starting kissing back. My eyes slowly closed. His grip on my wrists loose as he returned his hands, giving me the opportunity to wrap my arms around him. We stoped kissing after hearing a knock on the door. "Come in" he said. "Whats up jimin!!" He yelled.

It was his guy friend. "Hey Y/N",his friend said. He didnt really know me but we see each other a lunch sometimes but never really talked. Hey, what was your name again. "Oh my name is jackson but anyway jimim i need talk to you so i'll be waiting for you downstaris." Jimin just nod and jackson left the room. jimin walks over to me and easily picks me up from the floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist." i'll be right back shortcake." I giggle and cup his face, smushing his face together. I stare as his plump lips as couldnt hold myself to lean in for a kiss. i tilt my head back and grab his beautiful hair, keeping any sounds from leaving my mouth by bitting my lip. Ok now go jimin. i said and as i unwrap arms and legs off of him.

~JIMIN POV~

I was walking downstaris i can hear jackson calling me to come downstaris.

You dont need to call me, im right here. i said with a annoyed face. "I need to talk to you." Jackson demanded, dragging me to the livingroom. "I think i got my girlfriend PREGNANT!!!!!!" Why you got to yell that Y/N might here you. jimin said while whispering. "I need your help!! I dont know what to do." Did you talk to her about it."Yes she said she gonna keep it." he said about to cry. Then support her and the baby, i know you love her, i know that you dont want her to leave you.You care about her so much and if you love her it will work out. i said as a held his face he, just shoke his head and walked out of the house.I stood for a while looking at the door hoping he might come back for some dumb reason.

I walked upstaris to found Y/N trying to falling asleep.

~Y/N POV~

I was trying to fall asleep on jimin bed i quickly got up after hearing the door open.

"shortcake trying to sleep in my bed huh?"

Obvious chim chim, you can clearly see im trying to sleep here. I said getting argry for some reason. "Chill out shortcake you dont have to get mad bae." Im sorry i dont know why i did that. "Do you want some food shortcake i can call my chef to cook, i would cook but im not very good at it. I wish my friend jin can come over here to cook that would me so cool." Jimin you always talk about your friends in korean but you never show me a picture or talk about them that much, i want to know more about them. I know your here for some dancing thing right or is it something your not telling me." What do you mean shortcake im here for some dacning leason but thats all im not lying to bae, i'll never lie to you." So your telling me that your in america just for that." "Yes." He said with a sad look on his face.

So your not gonna stay in america forever your gonna leave me jimin. "No baby i never leave you." he said playing around with his fingers. Jimin your lying i know when your lying and your definitely lying JIMIN!!! I was about to cry right then and there jimin was lying to me he knew soon he was gonna leave me in the dust, And never talk to me again.


End file.
